Wattmeters utilizing an amplitude and width modulated pulse train are known to the art. One example of such a wattmeter is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,500,200 to P. Woodhead and which issued Mar. 10, 1970. The construction of the transducer of this application represents an improved structure which eliminates the necessity of providing a zero adjustment, and which may be calibrated by changing the amplitude of its generated triangular wave. Since the triangular wave generator is common to all of the watt sensing networks, the utilization of this type of calibration eliminates the need for independently calibrating each watt sensing network. Other advantages will be apparent to those skilled in the art.